Heartbreakers
by elle-oh
Summary: Where people ask our favorite demigods out, only for their hearts to be broken. A collection of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is intentionally cliché and badly written. Therefore the plot will be flat and the characters will be boring.

**Heartbreakers**

_Chapter 1_

I strutted into the main hallway of Goode High, as usual. I had parked my red Ferrari in the first parking spot that was reserved for me, and always would be. Being the daughter of a CEO and having my slim figure and long, blonde hair, I knew for a fact that every guy here at Goode High desired me. Yes, that included Joe, the school's hot star quarterback to Bobby, winner of the Math Olympiad three years in a row and the best-looking nerd you'll ever find. Sometimes I gave them what they wanted. Sometimes I didn't. I liked playing the game, and they did too.

Except Percy Jackson. That guy is a piece of work. He is arguably the hottest guy at our school, with his jet black hair, muscular and fit figure, great personality and oh those sea green eyes - not to mention captain of the Goode Swim Team. 100% of the student body envied him. 95% of the girl population has asked him out, to no avail.

The remaining 5% of hope is me, Tamara Sue. To be honest, I've been waiting. Waiting for the day where Percy Jackson would walk up to my locker and ask me to the movies or to lunch, just like the other guys did.

It's been almost half a year and it hasn't happened yet.

To say that I'm disappointed doesn't cover it. I'm furious that he doesn't find me attractive. Or maybe he doesn't think I'm rich enough. I mean, what other reasons are there?

So today, I was initiating the _Capture Percy Jackson Plan_. I would wait for him by his locker after school and then ask him out. Ah, there he was.

"Hi, Percy," I said with a sweet smile.

"Hey," he said, packing his stuff and not even turning to look at me. Ugh!

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?" I said, battering my eyelashes in case he turned to look.

"Sorry, but I've got plans," he said, closing his locker and turning to look at me. And _oh_, those eyes are going to be the death of me. "I'm quite busy, you see."

"Oh. When do you have time?" I said, keeping my hopes up that he'd give me a _Yes._

"I'm, uh, always busy. Speaking of which, I gotta go now. Bye!" With that, he ran off into the parking lot.

Oh my god. Did he just reject me? He did, didn't he. What the hell.

What plans did he have anyway? What is the so called _plans _that he had that were better than spending time with me?!

In one decisive moment I followed him to the parking lot. I felt like a stalker but I didn't care. I needed to know.

He was running, so it was hard for me to keep up without him noticing. He ended up stopping in a secluded corner at the side of school and then he stopped...

"Hey, Wise Girl," he said with a huge grin, facing the wall. "Where do you want to go today?"

Was he talking to me? I better answer-

"Seaweed Brain, you're late!" a new voice said playfully. "How was school?"

Who was this? I turned the corner and there he was, with a beautiful girl. I immediately hated her. She was prettier than me. Her eyes were stormy gray and held their own power, like Percy's. She had this aura of wisdom. I was no match for her. No wonder he turned everyone down.

"Fine, except this one annoying girl asked me out. I don't even know her name," he said.

What?! He didn't even know my name?! Was Percy Jackson even human?

"Pfft. I should transfer to Goode," the girl said with a smirk.

"We should just stay at Camp," Percy replied, and they both smiled endearingly at each other. And with that, the make-out session began.

I walked away, the feeling of being rejected hitting me for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heartbreakers**  
><em>Chapter 2<em>

My name is Randy. I'm a senior in high school and I work part time at Starbucks, and to be honest it's a pretty boring job.

I suck at making coffee. I don't even like coffee. I'm better at making tea, if putting a tea bag in a cup of hot water even counts.

So it's a Sunday quiet morning and I'm at the cashier and filling out orders, as usual. All coffee.

Well dang, I'll have to get my coworker Terry to make all of those then.

"One venti earl grey, please," a girl's voice cut through my humdrum thoughts.

I snapped my head up at the unusual morning order and _woah_. In front of me was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her hair was in perfect blonde curls and she had a slim, athletic figure. Her eyes were a piercing storm gray.

No matter how I looked at it, it seemed like Fate had set up this encounter for me. Firstly, she was probably around my age. Secondly, she had ordered tea - something that I could make. And thirdly, here she was alone, meaning that she was here for me and me only.

Perfect. "Yes, of course," I said, smiling at her. "I'll personally make that for you. Your total will be-"

"And one venti hot chocolate," she interjected, handing me her Starbucks card. "That will be all."

Huh. Why would she order hot chocolate? Would she drink both? Or was she buying a drink for someone else? I came to the only logical conclusion: hot chocolate was a symbol of love, and she was going to give it to me after my shift was done. Phew.

"Sure, I'll bring those right up. What's your name?"

"Annabeth," she said. "Thank you."

Annabeth and Randy. Randy and Annabeth. I liked the sound of it.

She sat down at a table and started texting on her phone. No doubt texting her friends about me, the guy that she was about to ask out.

I poured two weeks' worth of tea-making experience into the venti Earl Grey that I was making for her. I even went ahead and got the milk and brown powder to made my first ever hot chocolate.

"Annabeth," I called out, watching her snap her head up and walking towards the counter. "Here's your order." I said, winking at her. "Let me know how it tastes."

"Thanks," she murmured, and took the drinks and walked back to her table.

I had to keep working, but I glanced over in her direction whenever I could. She hadn't touched the drinks yet.

"What was wrong? I restrained myself from walking over there and confronting her about it until the door opened with a bang. A guy walked in and I instantly felt jealous. His hair was wavy as if he'd just came back from the beach. His body was toned and muscular. He had a perfect tan. His eyes were sea green and there was no doubt that he could get any girl he wanted.

"Seaweed Brain, you're late!" Annabeth said, standing up.

"Sorry," the guy said, grinning and rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "I was helping my mom make cookies this morning. Look, I brought you some."

He proceeded to her table and showed her a bag of what vaguely seemed like blue play-doh. Was that even edible? There's no way a girl like Annabeth would eat that. Maybe the two were cousins, but there was no way they could be dating...

Annabeth laughed and hugged him. "Tell Sally thanks. I miss her. Should we go to your house afterwards?"

"Sounds great, Wise Girl," he said, and he pecked her on the cheek and the two sat down. "I see you got me hot chocolate here. And I'm assuming you got-"

"Yes, I got Earl Grey tea _again_, so hush and enjoy your hot chocolate," Annabeth said, exasperated.

So the two were dating. I felt my face heat up out of jealousy. The guy took a sip of the hot chocolate that I had made for Annabeth _only_, and instantly coughed.

"There's no way this is hot chocolate. I think it's like cinnamon milk or something," he said, and Annabeth instantly glared daggers at me.

Uh oh.


End file.
